Note to My Valentine
by agee00
Summary: Nikki and her friends are excited for valentines day. Will Nikki's crush end up being her Valentine?
1. Chapter 1

February 1 Wednesday

Today is February 1, which means Valentine's day is 13 days away. Before I could get out of bed my little sister Brianna burst in to the room and jumped on the bed. She wanted to show me her puppet again. "Sing with me," she said. As soon as she opened her mouth, I put my hand up to shut her up. I told her if she said a word, I'd call the tooth fairy to come and get her. "NOOOO! She ran away screaming. "Please don't call the tooth fairy, I don't want her to take away all of my teeth." When I got to the kitchen Brianna was already at the table. She had dumped all the cereal onto the table and the box was nearly torn in half. That was my favorite cereal, Crispy Flakes. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "The only way I can get the candy from the box is if I dump it all on the table. I can't eat this whole box right now. I'm just a little kid." Ugh I rolled my eyes and decided not to eat this morning. I wasn't hungry anyway. What a bad start to my day. Good thing nothing else embarrassing was going to happen this morning. Thankfully I wasn't riding in the exterminator truck. My mom was bringing me to school in her normal vehicle.

Chloe and Zoey were waiting for me next to my locker when I got to school. They were so excited. "Guess what's coming up", Chloe squealed. "Valentine's day! "There are candy grams you can buy and have them sent to someone special. " Today was getting better already. I knew just who I would send my Candy Gram to. Before I could say something, Zoey said, "Why don't you send a Candy Gram to Brandon?" I was like "I so will, that's exactly what I was going to do." In the middle of our conversation, I see everyone move out of the way and look down the hallway. Mackenzie is walking towards her locker looking like she belongs on the cover of "That's So Hot!" magazine. She glances in our direction turns up her nose and goes straight to her locker. Of course, she opens it up and looks in the mirror to put on 35 layers of lip gloss in Cinnamon candy apple red. Then she turns to leave and stops where Chloe, Zoey and I are standing. " So, Valentine's Day is coming up soon. But you losers probably won't be getting anything. I wouldn't be surprised. I mean look at your outfits they are hideous. You three look like preschool threw up on you. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing any of those awful outfits. "Shut up Mackenzie. No one even asked you. You can't make fun of anyone when your lips look like a shiny disco ball. "but I didn't actually say this. I just say it in my head. Mackenzie sashays away. I hate when she sashays.

It was time for math class. I'm not good at math so I've been trying to pay attention in class. I'm very nervous for the test. I hope i do okay. The teacher hands out the papers and my palms are sweaty. When I get the test, it looks familiar. I remember seeing this in class. I started to think about what I remember and knew how to do. Area of a circle, check, diameter of a circle, check, volume of a cylinder, check. I knew everything. I was so sure I was going to do well on the test. I carefully bubbled in all the answers checking and double checking it to make sure it was right. Since it was multiple choice, we were going to know our grades before the period was up. The teacher graded the tests and when she was finished, she handed them out. I closed my eyes like super tight because I was nervous to look at my grade. I opened one eye to peak at it. Then I quickly opened the other one. I was so shocked because I got an A. I never get an A in math. It took everything in me to hold in my excitement. When the bell rang, I got up and ran out of the classroom. I was so happy I didn't even look where I was going. I ran straight into someone on my way out. It was none other than Mackenzie. She was so mad her face turned red. It was kind of amusing to see. If she were a cartoon smoke would have come out of her ears. "Omg watch where you are going loser. You totally messed up my lip gloss. " I don't know why she was worried about it anyway. She had on so much of it she could share what was on her lips with 20 people and still have some left.

At lunch I sat down and waited for Chloe and Zoey to get there. We were going to go to the office to send off our Candy Grams. We were eating quickly because we were trying to get out of there before our lunch period was over. Lunch wasn't great, so it was better not to have to taste it anyway. When we got up to go, Mackenzie had just gotten up to leave also. She turned in her tray and turned around as I was walking by to turn in mine. At just the right time she stuck her foot out and I tripped. My tray went flying and food flew everywhere. Everyone in the whole Cafeteria laughed even Brandon. It was so humiliating. I can't believe Brandon laughed at me. He was going to be my valentine. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Then I cried for a few minutes, I hope no one else was in the bathroom. I dried my eyes and walked out. I decided I'd send the Candy Gram anyway. I went to the office and stood in line. It wasn't very long. When it was my turn I filled out my message on a card that said "To Someone Special." I wrote "Dear Brandon, Will you be my valentine? Love, your secret admirer." Then I attached the note to a heart shaped lollipop and put it into the box. What a relief, I'd done it.

The rest of the day went well. It couldn't get any worse than what it had been. Nothing else embarrassing happened. Until I saw that big giant roach in the pickup line. It's so huge you can't miss it. I thought my mom was going to be picking me up today. I can't let anyone see me get into this truck. They're going to make fun of me for the rest of my life. I heard comments coming from every direction. "Oh my god, who in the world is that in that exterminator truck?". "Eww, What is that thing?" This was another level of embarrassing. I'll never live it down. So I quickly jumped behind some bushes to wait until everyone left. They sure were taking a long time. I almost fell asleep. I was startled awake by the sound of a familiar voice. "Nikki...Nikki" "Oh no, my dad is looking for me." I didn't want him to know that I was hiding so I waited for him to go inside. Then I went in after him. I walked up behind him and I said "Hey, I was in the ladies' room." Then he looked at me funny almost amused. Probably because he has been waiting for me for almost an hour. I must have some like totally serious problems to be in the bathroom that long." "Oh, are you okay now? " Yes, I'm fine.", I said. I followed him out to the truck. Too bad I didn't have plastic bag to put over my head. I could have totally used one. But it was okay no one was outside. I got inside and ducked down just in case. After we were a safe distance away from the school I sat up. Dad talked about a house he went to with serious insect problems. It wasn't that interesting. It was gross and my mind had drifted off to the valentine that I sent to Brandon today. I can't wait for him to get it and then find out its me. My day dream is interrupted by a loud thunk. The truck stopped. The truck broke down. Great! This is just what I need. I was hoping I'd get home before anyone saw me. Now I'll be stuck on the side of the road in plain sight standing next to a vehicle with a giant insect on it. I was wrong. My day could get worse. It was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday February 2

I managed to forget what happened yesterday. No one saw me on the side of the road with a broke down roach truck. Thank God! I found out that I won first place in the art contest. I was kind of nervous, I didn't think I'd win against Mackenzie. She drew her fashion designs. They were a lot better than I expected them to be. I was looking at my art project and my ribbon when Brandon came up to me with his camera to take a picture for the school paper. I stood next to my project and smiled for the picture. That's when Mackenzie walked past us. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I can't believe your entry won. My dog can draw a better picture than that with his eyes closed. The judges of the contest were obviously blind. That's why you won. You don't have any talent." "Shut up Mackenzie, you're just jealous because I won." I didn't actually say that, only yelled it in my head. "By the way looser, I saw you getting into that pathetic truck yesterday after school." I thought I was off the hook on the whole truck incident until Mackenzie told everyone. I didn't think she knew I didn't think anyone knew. Brandon just looked really confused like he didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't go along with her bullying. I think she thought he would, and when he didn't she got so mad and stomped off.

Today in English class, I couldn't find the essay I had to turn in. I dumped all the contents of my backpack on the desk to look for it. I was frantic because I got an F on my last assignment and I can't get another one. Jessica sits right in front of me. She heard me rustling the paper and she turned around. "Can't find your homework can you? Want me to help you?" Before I could answer, she turned around and dramatically swept all of my papers off of the desk. Then she smiled at me and sat down like nothing happened. The teacher came into class shortly after and got so mad at me. She came to my desk and told me to pick all the papers up right now or I'd get detention. I didn't even do anything wrong. It wasn't me. I was so mad, I could've spit.

Friday February 3

I'm so glad its Friday. I can't come to this school another day this week. Chloe and Zoey slipped a note in my locker to meet them in the janitor's closet. I went to their meeting right away. They are always up to something. It wasn't anything that silly though. They just wanted to have a sleepover tonight at Chloe's house. We decided we would meet there at 6:30.

I was so excited to go. We had never had a sleepover before. We stayed up all night talking about boys and eating. The next morning, I slept late I was so relieved not to have Brianna run into my room and poke her fingers into my eye sockets. The next day we stayed at Chloe's house all day and her mom dropped us off at the mall. We wanted to look cool while we were there, so we didn't go to the cheap department stores our moms took us to. We went to the fancy expensive stores even though we're broke. We just wanted to look like we could buy it if we wanted to. We were having a good time shopping, well browsing when all of the sudden we heard a dreadfully annoying voice. "OMG! Look what the cat drug in Vicki, Icky, and Sticky. What are you all doing here? You can't possibly have enough money to shop here." Chloe, Zoey, and I just froze. "If you were smart, you'd spend your money at cheaper stores, so you could have more of it." But I didn't say it aloud, I said it in my head. I knew that Mackenzie had the IQ of a fruit fly, so she probably wouldn't understand what I meant anyway.

We left the store and just went to the food court. It was better to sit and people watch.

That night, I went into my room to find that Brianna had drawn a great big pink picture on my wall with the makeup I just got. I was in my room looking at the wall for a few minutes because I was so shocked I couldn't do anything. Then my mom walked in. I guess she thought that I was marveling at my art work on the wall. She was angry and she told me to get a bucket of soap and water and clean it off. And I was grounded for a week. Just my luck.

The next day, my parents, Brianna, and I went to Pizza Palace. That wouldn't have been my first choice but I lost the vote. I was not happy about going there because I knew that my parents would make me follow her around everywhere. Its easy to get lost amongst all the arcade games or in the playground. I'd be so embarrassed if someone saw me. When we got there, Brianna took off right away and I had to follow her. She went straight for the ball pit and I had no other choice but to dive in after her. When I stood up I turned around to see Brandon standing there. He'd come with his younger brother. He didn't laugh he just got in too. When Brianna got out to eat, Brandon and I walked around and played the arcade games together. It was great.


	3. Chapter 3

February 5

Brandon and I walked around Pizza Palace yesterday for a few hours. He's a lot of fun, he tells good jokes and he let me win all the games. I had the best weekend ever. I couldn't wait to tell Chloe and Zoey about how it turned out. We all got a bathroom pass close to the end of class so we could meet in the janitor's closet. "Brandon and I hung out at the Pizza Palace yesterday. It was like, a real date almost!", I yelled before we could close the door. Chloe and Zoey squealed with excitement. "Omg! That's so awesome!" they both said at the same time. "Now you know he's going to be your Valentine there's no doubt", Zoey said. Yes he sure would. I can't wait until Valentines day. We stayed and talked a while and lost track of time. We almost didn't make it back before the bell rang.

February 14

I'm just now writing in my journal because I lost my favorite pen. I couldn't find it anywhere. Then one day I was helping my mom do laundry. I went into Brianna's room to put her clothes away and I saw it in her opened crayon box. I would've never thought to look in there. I took it back to my room and found a new place to keep it where she can't get to it. In more exciting news, today is Valentine's day. I was so excited all day long. My heart was racing so loud I could hear it in my ears. Brandon would get my Valentine today and I was so excited. Right before school ended, some of the CCP girls went to every classroom to bring the Valentines. I wasn't really paying attention I was just daydreaming about Brandon. Then one of them walked up to me and handed me a Candy Gram. I wasn't expecting to get one. When the bell rang, I walked out into the hallway and Brandon was waiting for me. "Did you get my valentine?", he said. "That was from you?", I squealed. "Yes, I was kind of nervous sending it. Let me guess, this one is from you." "Yes!" Then we kind of stood there awkwardly for a minute. Right before something like so totally awesome happened. He asked me on a date! Of course, I said yes who wouldn't. We're going to a movie on Saturday. I can't wait.

February 17

Today is the day! I told Chloe and Zoey about the date yesterday. I would've told them earlier, but I was so excited I just didn't think to tell them until then. They came to my house around noon to talk about it. "Here you need this", Chloe said. It was a lip gloss. I had my own, but Brianna drew a picture with it on my bedroom wall. "Thanks, mine just got ruined last weekend." "No problem. Call us and let us know how the date went. "Okay" They got me Super Berry Crazy Strawberry. What an interesting flavor. Just before I left I went to the mirror to put on the lip gloss Chloe gave me. I made sure I didn't put on a lifetime supply like Mackenzie does. After that I was ready to go. My mom dropped me off at the movies at 3:00. That was the latest I could go. When I got there Brandon was already waiting for me. I let him pick the movie, I didn't care what we saw I was just happy to be there, until he picked Kung Fu Karate Kid. Who would want to watch that? But I didn't say anything, that would ruin the date. Brandon and I went to buy food after we got our tickets. Just as we were about to walk in I had a another clumsy moment. Basically, I just tripped over this really huge nothing. My popcorn and my drink flew everywhere. Good thing no one else was here to see this time. Brandon helped me get up and asked if I was okay. Before I could answer, Mackenzie was walking towards us. She was laughing so hard she could hardly stand up right. "I saw the whole thing. That was so funny I'm so glad I got here just in time to see it." Then she noticed that we were going to see Kung Fu Karate Kid and she laughed even harder. "Shut up Mackenzie! You're just jealous because I have a Valentine and you don't. You're laughing, but I'm here with someone and you're here by yourself." I thought I said it in my head, but I actually said it aloud this time. She was so shocked, she just stood there with her mouth open for a few seconds. Then she turned and stomped off. There was no sashaying this time. I got her good. I ended up liking the movie. And Brandon shared his popcorn and drink with me. I had a really good time. And my dad didn't even come to pick me up in his exterminator truck. So my day was even luckier.

February 19

I thought about my date all weekend. I was walking on clouds nearly all morning. When I got to school, I noticed everyone staring at me. I looked around and I noticed pictures everywhere. So I walked up to one to look at it. IT was me at the movies on Saturday! On the floor! Mackenzie took a picture of it and put them all over the school. This was a new level of humiliation. I called my mom to go home. Zoey and Chloe came to visit me after school. They said that they took all the pictures down. And they brought them to the principal. Mackenzie was caught on camera hanging all the pictures up before school started. She got suspended for three days. That was great news! Three days of school with no Mackenzie was going to be great. She got what she deserved.


End file.
